


(crowd cheering)

by mememan



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Collars, Dirty Talk, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 12:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4877047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mememan/pseuds/mememan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Originally Posted June 28th, 2015)</p>
<p>Xephos and Corvax decide to do the nasty while an entire stadium watches. <br/>(AU where Honeydew and Xephos don't know each other and Xephos lives with Corvax.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	(crowd cheering)

The kitchen wasn’t Xephos’ ideal vacation spot. The tiny windows that lined the walls let in enough light to illuminate the way–and provided mood lighting for when he tried to read–but left enough shadow to coyly hide the layer of grime that came with the hoards of people always moving about. He did, however, get some enjoyment from the servants maneuvering around him like a river around a tree. They paid no mind to him while going about their tasks, yet simultaneously were hyperaware of his existence and the relationship he shared with their emperor. He tended to abuse this power and would sneak off with treats left unattended–but just the ones he knew no one would miss. (He wanted some fun, after all, not a trip to the dungeon.) Not a single person dared stop him except for the head chefs and security guards and even then he just received glares and a few stern words.

The days he wasn’t actively causing mischief were devoted to books he borrowed from the library he never expected Corvax to posses. There were books in a variety of languages, but the only ones he could find written in English were dry encyclopedias or in-depth reviews of interplanetary laws. That obstacle did not deter him from his attempts to make the most out of the collection. He tried to stick to science journals but would not shy away from borrowing one of the many pornographic books which seemed to line the shelves. He carried them with the other books just to see people’s reactions. There was yet to be a person that acknowledged the books existed, let alone gave him trouble for it. It was a bit of a let down, mostly because the books, while illustrated in detail, did leave a desire for a translator.

He asked Corvax for some quick language lessons–enough to show some manners if nothing else–but he just shrugged and said something vague about finding him a tutor. He couldn’t even absorb the language due to Corvax’s carefulness to speak nothing but his stiff English to him. The only time he got close to slipping up and using his native tongue was when they were naked with their limbs in a tangled mess.

So Xephos spent his reading time just staring at the pictures, not bothering to decipher the local written language on his own. But at times he’d turn to a person and would ask them to translate any term they’d understand. This always received mixed reactions. Some would be helpful, most likely to get out of doing their current job, while others would ignore him and scurry off to ensure that he wouldn’t be bothering them again. And, on surprisingly rare occasions, he would find someone just as illiterate as him.

He was in the process of getting a grammar lesson from a girl who abandoned her carrot peeling duty for him. Xephos had a feeling the lesson wouldn’t stick, but it was because he was too busy pretending not to stare at her ant-like face to pay attention. Without warning, she jolted up and dove for her carrots, trying to act as if she had been tending to them the entire time. Before he could determine what possessed her, a shadow fell over him.

“There you are, pet! There’s a fight happening very soon. Do you wish to come and join me?” Corvax asked, faced flushed from his search, and side-eyed the girl in suspicion. She hunched over her carrots harder as if she wished to disappear into her shoulders.

“Who’s fighting?” Xephos inquired, already searching for a makeshift bookmark and his other books.

“The short, ginger recruit you adore.”

“Oh, and what’s he fighting?” Xephos asked, intrigued. He spared a glance at the girl as she frantically scraped the skin off the carrots, desperate to make up for lost time. He hoped she wouldn’t get punished because he wanted context to his glorified picture books.

“Another one of the newer recruits,” Corvax replied and followed Xephos as he pecked around for his other books in the mess.

“Oh… all the other newbies are so boring,” Xephos said with a pout that quickly turned into a sly smile. He knew Corvax’s next moves as if they were rehearsed for a play. Like on cue, Corvax pressed himself against Xephos.

“There’s always ways to make it interesting,” he said with a sharp grin.

Xephos hummed like he was still thinking the offer over. He found a small paper tab with a coffee stain obscuring the text and shoved it into the book as he shut it.

“Alright, count me in.”

As they the strutted out the kitchen the people parted for them as if getting too close would hurt them. Xephos looked back at the girl before the doors swung closed and wished he could tell if she would face any consequences for her unauthorized break.

“You seem very interested in her,” Corvax said with an edge to his voice. He turned to look at Xephos and gave a predatory smile. “A friend? Or maybe my pet has gotten a pet.”

“No, just a translator,” Xephos said. If it came to it, he would convince Corvax to leave her alone later.

“What would you need translated?” Corvax asked, incredulous. 

“Just my books,” he replied and glanced down at the four books he picked this morning.

“What kind of books?” Corvax quizzed. He moved closer to Xephos and if it weren’t for the fight happening so soon he would have no doubt stopped him to press him into a wall.

“Ah, well, this one I think is on swamp plants, this one is on rockets, and that one is on things that look like dogs… maybe? That’s the gist I got from it, anyway.”

“What about the last one?”

“Oh, this one’s special,” Xephos said with an impish grin. “I was kind of hoping a certain someone would help me with it.”

“Let me see.” Corvax took it from Xephos’ stack and almost dropped it when he saw the title. He coughed to try and cover up his shock then glanced through the first chapter. “Of course you would pick the one with the most interesting pictures.”

Xephos chuckled. “So?”

“What?”

“Are you gonna translate it for me?”

“Yes, of course,” Corvax said and turned to a random page. The illustration that accompanied the text walked the reader through a set of poses, though Xephos wasn’t too sure they could pull the maneuver off with the limited amount of limbs they both possessed. “This one says ‘Hurry up or Corvax will be late and get angry’.”

“You can be so impossible at times.” Xephos rolled his eyes as he took back the book. 

“Admit it: that is the charm of Corvax.”

“Yeah, too bad it’s the same kind of charm as a snake,” Xephos joked. There was a sound of clock calling out the hour and all the humor drained out of Corvax. He wrapped an arm around Xephos’ waist without warning and started speed-walking down the long corridors.

“You can make jokes later,” he growled.

Xephos tried to keep up with Corvax and keep his books from bouncing out of his grip. The last thing he needed was for them to get lost in the labyrinthine hallways as they hurried down to the balcony overhanging the arena. When they arrived they were greeted by an entourage of worried servants who ran around the entrance to the balcony like headless chickens.

“You are five minutes late, Almighty Emperor!” exclaimed one of them. They rubbed their hands together as if they were anxious they’d get punished for not stopping the passage of time. Corvax grunted at the news and squeezed Xephos’ side a bit harder. Xephos knew that his worries lied with his appearance in front of the newbies. (A good space emperor is a punctual one, after all.) But he had to admit: there was a certain charm to his nervousness.

The servants swarmed them and performed some last minute preparations to make them look presentable. They spent the most time on Xephos since his time meandering about in the kitchen left him with a few stains. A servant came to take away his books and place them back on their original shelves. He gave them all but the sex guide which he clutched awkwardly at his side. Appearances finally in order, the servants ushered them out onto the balcony where a sea of expectant faces greeted them.

Xephos was pleased with the size of the audience. Because this was just a standard fight between a couple of new recruits, the turnout was average. It wasn’t a full house as with the seasoned, celebrity gladiators but enough people turned up to make counting them a real chore. Everyone looked at Corvax as he gave the traditional introductory speech for a fight of this size and Xephos could sense a few stray eyes staring him down. He was used to stares since everyone and their dog knew about his relationship with Corvax. Those who said they didn’t were either liars or woefully obtuse. All he cared about, however, was the rush of hormones that flooded through him at the thought of many more eyes glued to him by the end of the fight. Maybe he might even steal the show, so to speak.

After the curt speech, Corvax sat down and Xephos moved to stand in his designated space on the right side of the viewing throne. Before the recruits even brandished their weapons, Xephos wormed his hand into Corvax’s, who held it tight. He could never explain why such a simple gesture made happiness bubble deep inside his chest, but maybe something just weren’t meant to be explained.

Public displays of affection aside, the experience wasn’t much. The only excitement he got from the combat was when his newest favorite fighter managed to pull some almost rule-breaking tricks. Xephos glanced at Corvax to see if he would call it out, but he stayed mum. He smirked at the thought of Corvax falling for this short gladiators charms as well. However, those moments of interest were far and few in between and Xephos was left with idle hands and idle mind.

Thinking himself coy, Xephos slid into Corvax’s lap like molasses poured onto a hot summer’s sundae. Eyes never straying from the match, Corvax wrapped an arm around his waist and gave him a quick peck on the forehead.

“Corvax, I’m bored,” Xephos whined as he ran his hands down Corvax’s chest. Corvax looked down at him, bemused. “I was thinking… Maybe I can collect on that offer you made–to make things interesting…”

“That didn’t take you long at all.” Corvax grin split his face as he slid his hand between Xephos’ thighs. “Any suggestions for what Corvax should do to you?”

“We could use this!” Xephos suggested as he brought up the smut book in front of his face. Corvax’s smile faltered.

“That’s a guide and it wasn’t really meant to be used by someone like you.”

“Yes, I figured that out from the step-by-step illustrations… But that doesn’t mean it wouldn’t be erotic to read from it.” Xephos shrugged as he threw the thought out there.  
“My pet,” Corvax said through a smile. “Only you would be boring enough to find the act of having sex to a book exciting.”

“Shut… be quiet!” Xephos stumbled over the words, embarrassed despite himself. “But fine, if you don’t want to use the book then let’s just go traditional. Is his Majesty happy with that?”

“Ecstatic,” Corvax chuckled. “But are you sure about this?”

“Positive,” Xephos replied and attacked Corvax’s mouth with his own.

Corvax was a rough kisser and Xephos loved how he always walked away from a kiss with souvenir hickey. This time was no different, and soon Corvax trailed his lips down his jawline and neck, leaving Xephos’ skin ignited with anticipation. He pulled away reluctantly and tugged off his jacket and shirt to give Corvax’s mouth more skin to roam. Corvax nibbled and licked the skin presented to him and paid special attention to the neck and nipples as he rolled Xephos’ pants off him. 

“You want my dick, in front of all these people?” Corvax breathed into his ear. He tugged at the last bit of fabric on Xephos’ body that stood in the way of what they both wanted. 

“Yes!” Xephos moaned.

“You filthy thing,” Corvax said with a smile. He beckoned for a servant to bring a box of gear they always kept by the throne for occasions like this. 

“Pick out what you want.” Corvax released his grip on Xephos so he could sort through all the things provided. He quickly chose a collar from the mess. It was a generic one that Xephos could take or leave for most sessions, yet he couldn’t resist when they had an audience. Unlike his special set, which was high-tech and reserved for rare occasions, it made him feel cheap in the best way and he melted as Corvax clasped it around his neck.

Corvax pulled down his pants just enough for his dick to pop out. Xephos saw it rise between his own legs and caught it between his thighs. He used his hands to play with the tip that emerged out on top. Corvax’s grip on him tightened and Xephos could feel him moaning into his shoulder. After a few more strokes, Corvax let him out of his grip and Xephos’ question was answered before he could ask it when he caught sight of a servant bringing a small tin of Vaseline to Corvax. 

“Lift your hips,” Corvax commanded. Xephos got into position in record time and didn’t even have to look to know that Corvax was grinning. He worked his fingers around slowly and the second he worked one its way in Xephos’ heart took off racing. The claws were what he was most afraid of, but he was willing to take the risk to feel Corvax’s thick fingers stretching him. As Corvax worked to loosen him, Xephos ran his hand along the inside of his thighs. They were slick with the alien lubricant that naturally coated Corvax’s dick and it made his skin feel amazing. He never bothered to figure out the ingredients of it past the point of safety, however, and he never saw a point to. 

“You done?” Corvax asked with humor. Xephos gave a quick nod and was positioned so Corvax could easily slip in. The first couple inches were always easy, just giving him a sweet taste of what’s the come. Everything after that required patience and skill so that he wouldn’t end up ripped in half. He knew he could never take all of Corvax and that his fantasies would only remain fantasies, but he had some hope that they would go a bit further this time. He had no such luck, and Corvax stopped at the usually spot; a spot where they knew it was just enough to leave him feeling overwhelmingly full but not so far that it would turn to agony. They stayed like that for a moment, adjusting, then Corvax thrust ever so slightly. He took the content hum he received from Xephos as permission to thrust harder. As he moved more and more, Xephos found his exclamations of pleasure drew any remaining eyes to them but none of that mattered if the most important pair of eyes weren’t on him.

Xephos looked out into the arena and made eye contact with the ginger gladiator. Both he and his opponent slowed the fight to a grinding halt to stare at the indecent display. Xephos found immense pleasure in his gladiator’s face practically glowing red from the sight. He gave him a wink and an imperfect wave due to the constant thrusting he was receiving from Corvax. He wanted to laugh at how the man fumbled with his weapon but when he opened his mouth all that came out was a moan. 

“You’d love to have these people lined up to fuck you, wouldn’t you,” Corvax said, his voice husky in Xephos’ ear. Xephos bit down on his lip as his fantasy flourished with those words.

“Maybe next time instead of selling seats for a fight we can just sell tickets to give everyone a turn on me,” Xephos joked.

“Maybe, but you’ll still be moaning for me the entire time. Only Corvax knows how to properly satisfy you.”

“Corvax–”

“Yes, it’d sound just like that.”

Corvax slowed his pace to an agonizing crawl, interested in dragging this fuck out for as long as he could. Xephos wouldn’t mind this new development on most days, but now he just wanted it as rough and fast as he knew Corvax could give it.

“Corvax… more–!”

“If you want something, you’ll have to beg.”

“Please Corvax, I want it rough I want it hard and fast and to feel this for ages, please Corvax I want you to wreck me–”

Corvax shifted their position and rammed into him so good all thought of anything other than the stretch and fullness escaped from his mind. The only thing that brought him back to the present was his scream of pleasure as it echoed in the arena. He felt an inkling of embarrassment course through his body as he heard his lewd sounds played back to him. Yet he was so close, so unbearable close it was almost torture. 

“Corvax,” Xephos moaned in desperation. “I’m so close, please keep going, please–” His begging was cut short by Corvax’s lips ghosting over the shell of his ear. He was saying something he didn’t understand and only after he started to repeat himself did Xephos realize he was speaking in his native tongue. With each gruff word, Xephos felt the heat of his body rise until it became unbearable. He listened so intently to what Corvax was saying that it slipped his mind to give a warning for his orgasm and he came with a shout. After a couple more thrusts, Corvax followed suit and came as deep as he could in Xephos. 

“What the hell did you even say,” Xephos asked while attempting to regain composure.

“Corvax praised you for making such delicious sounds,” he said with a slight smirk. Now with a clearer mind, Xephos repeated the phrase over and over in hopes of memorizing it, but the more he thought of the phrase the less sure he was of how it went. Maybe he could convince Corvax to use it again another day. 

“And why did the fighting stop?” Corvax bellowed out to the gladiators as he tucked himself back in. As if snapping out of a stupor, Xephos’ gladiator tackled his opponent to the ground. 

“Oh, gross–You have a boner!” the other recruit shouted.

“So do you!” the ginger fighter accused.

Xephos laughed at how childish they both suddenly became and turned to Corvax, naked and tired. 

“I think I’m gonna ask him out,” he said to Corvax as he began the search for his clothes. “You think he’d be interested?”

“Maybe,” Corvax said through a sharp smile. “Though it’s hard to imagine anyone not having fantasies about us after what just happened.” 

Xephos chuckled at the thought of all the people with confused boners because of them, and then continued the scavenger hunt for his clothes. He looked out into the arena, still half naked, and saw how his gladiator kept glancing up at him. Whoever said catching the eye of your crush was a difficult task clearly read the wrong advice book, Xephos thought with a smirk.


End file.
